Missing Parts
by Coleyk
Summary: To me there are always missing parts to the episodes we watch, these are my take on those parts that should be there. I do not own Bones, nor characters. Rated K for now..may move into M later on.
1. Pilot

The lights cast red and blue shadows across her surroundings, a dull rushing sound filled her ears. She felt lethargic, she wasn't drunk, far far from it, but the weariness that enveloped her body was a close second. He walked over to her as they carried Thompson out. "We got em" she stated smiling in triumph. "Yeah, Bones, you got em." The way he said it, like he was sorry caused her to back up, he wasn't happy? He looked back over his shoulder at Deputy Director Cullen, and she watched the interaction suspiciously as the man nodded his head at Booth in expectation. Booth turned back around looking pointedly at Brennan. He meant to say something and instead took a big sigh and shook his head. He eyes furrowed as she watched him, he seemed to be under great strain, what the hell was wrong? "Bones….Temp…..argh…I'm sorry…" he whispered the last so low as he turned her around holding her wrist, she thought she may have imagined it. "Temperance Brennan, you are under arrest for the shooting and assault of Ken Thompson, ..

"What?! You can't be serious…Booth!" she called as she felt the metal touch her skin and snap close.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"Silent? you think I'm going to be silent?! he was going to set me on fire!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" he stated pointedly in warning.

She stared back at him defiantly, and he seemed to waver at her glare. "You have the right to an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will appointed for you."

"Do you understand these rights?" he asked her as he turned her away and led her to his vehicle.

"No, no I don't." He stopped mid stride and turned around to face her, this part was serious, if he couldn't get her to agree, she could hold the whole damn thing up. "Which part do you not understand Ms. Brennan?"

"All of it, the whole damn thing..he was going. To. Set. Me. On. Fire.! How am I being arrested?"

"I can't disclose that at this time."

"You can't…..are you kidding me?" he looked at her as she stared up at him defiantly, and she was beautiful, he was struck my how much, he visibly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

She was making a scene, and it was starting to draw attention, he knew for the most part that this was a test, a test to see if he could handle her, a test to see if his focus was off, if he could be objective enough to keep her in the field, and right now, after this fiasco, even if he passed this test, he wasn't so certain he'd be able to keep her with him, and for some reason, some unknown, crazy ….because he really must be crazy to want to keep her, but he wanted to, he really wanted to.

"Bones..just, get in the car…" "Please." He implored her trying to convey his message to her. She let out a sigh as she turned around and climbed into his SUV herself. He looked over the hood and Cullen how raised his two fingers in salute. "Good luck" it told him, as he gave a sarcastic smile as thanks back. He saw his boss turn back around but not before catching the small smile that was spreading across his face. The bastard, he was enjoying this Booth knew.

* * *

He watched as she made her away across the cemetary towards her car. "Bones, wait up."

"Don't call me Bones."

"Aw come on Bones, we caught the bad guy…"

"You arrested me."

"Yeah, but it was only once, and you were let out an hour later."

"You had me apprehended at the airport, attacked…"

"Attacked? Who attacked you? No one attacked you…."

"and then you arrested me, after a man was going to set me on fire."

"You shot him..with alcohol on your breath."

"Fire, Booth! With gasoline…..he was going to torch me!"

"I had to, I had no choice, my boss was standing right there, and you shot a man after drinking.."

"I wasn't drunk…or else we could have thrown drunk driving onto the charges as well." She stared at him waiting for him to say something. When nothing was forthcoming she turned away.

"I knew this was a mistake, and I knew this wouldn't work."  
"Wait a minute, hey, Bones…" she turned back around threatening…"Don't call me…"

"Temperance, okay..Temperance, look I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry, I didn't want to, you have to know, I did not want to arrest you." "We have a job to do Temperance, and at times, it has to be by the book, or it could throw the whole damn thing out, you wanted to go out into the field instead of staying in your lab, which makes me responsible for you….he put his hands up as she began to respond…whether you can handle yourself or not, that's the deal, that has to be the deal, or you go back to your lab, and I bring you files." He stared at her holding his breath waiting…

It was a peace offering she knew, it was her decision to take it, and for reasons she would never understand, she did. She smiled at him, caught, he caught her, and he knew it.

" Told you it wasn't the Senator." He stated smugly.

"And I told you who it was, so we're even." She answered back just as smug.

"Except we work on the same cases and you end up on the New York Times Best Sellers list."

"I didn't know that!" she looked at him surprised, how did he know that?

"Number Three, with a bullet."

"That's good right!?! The New York Times with a bullet…"

"It means you're rich, call your accountant."

She laughed, and he liked her laugh "I don't have an accountant."

" Well get one."

"Okay, how does that work?"

"Ughh, you need to get out of the lab you know, watch TV, turn on the radio, anything! Pick up the phone and…."

He stopped as the funeral came back into his view, two years, two years had tried to solve the case, and it took her not even two days, he definitely wanted her at his side, on his side. He sighed, turning serious, and she squinted at him as the sun caught her eyes.

"You know, if it weren't for you, those people would never have known what happened to their daughter. That's got to be worse than the truth."

"I know exactly how the Eller's felt about Cleo. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen and nobody knows what happened to them."

He was surprised by her admission, he didn't show it, but she was so closed, so stoic most of the time, unmovable.

"You know, being a sniper I took, a lot of lives, What I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers."

He sounded so ridiculous sometimes, would that matter? Its not like they would know, even if he caught that many bad people, the dead would never know it, and it was out of her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was saying…

Please! You don't think there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet"….damn it Temperance, why can't you ever just keep your mouth shut?! She scolded herself.

"I'd like to help you with that." She stated seriously.

"Ehhhh…." He shrugged, silently greatful for her about change. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

She laughed at his shrug smaking him in the arm as they walked back to his car.

……….Angela smiled as she watched her friend with the hunky FBI agent, he was the one, she was sure of it, she sighed at the road ahead of her, this was going to take forever.


	2. Man in the SUV

They all thought her cold, aloof, hard hearted. But she knew the truth, she was about the only one who knew the truth. She was the one who knew that at the end of the night, she wrote about them, gave them they're names back, they're faces back, they're identy back. She dreamed of them, the way they once look, and then she would write, sometimes what she found, or saw, other times what she had dreamnt, and other times she gave them a happy story. She knew that, and she wondered how she hid it so well, and how did no one else see it? when she did? She walked to Brennan's office, they had been best friends since the first they met, her the ditsy artist, and Bren the smart geek. It was always impossible to get her to go out anywhere, and college had been no different, she would rather have stayed in her dorm reading all her science books. But Angela had to go out, it was the life of the artist..after all how could you paint if you didn't see anything? Somehow they had become the best of friends balancing each other out.

"How you holding up?"

"His wife doesn't believe it was him, I've got to give her an ID."

And immediately she knew, it would be an all nighter for Brennan, but she was not getting off the hook so easily.

"And about this weekend…"

"Angela I don't know."

"Oh come on."

"I don't know."

"Brennan I know this great club, they play Trip Hop and Trance."

"I don't know what that means."

"It doesn't matter. We'll grab Booth."

"No."

"I think he likes you. God if I were you, I'd buy a ticket on that ride."

* * *

If Angela was here know, she would realize just how wrong she was, Was Brennan's first thought. Him in his unbuttoned shirt, her with her long blonde hair, long slim legs, cheerleader. That was her exact first thought when she rounded the corner. And once again Brennan was back in high school, the gangly awkward girl, no match for the pretty teenager. Greg, that had been his name, she had tutuored him on his math, and he had liked her. But he was the running back for the high school football team and she wasn't even in the vacinty of a cheerleader so that had meant one thing, no prom. She never saw the point anyway, getting dressed up for a night because the following year you would be a senior, in which case you would then get a senior prom, all because it was your last year of high school. What was the point? it wasn't like the end of your life, there was college and careers, what about those dances? And just like she had easily compartmentalized prom and Greg and cheerleaders. And in a matter of minutes one man was able to bring her back to high school. She really didn't like him. Angela was way off on this one. She would never be the cheerleader.

* * *

She would never understand. He had killed a man tonight, and it didn't matter that he had a bomb or that he killed his brother, or that he had an affair with his brother's wife before killing him, what mattered was he killed him. He didn't want to go home. She would be there, and she would look at him with that closed off look, that haunted look like she was afraid of him. And he would make it alright and they would move off into they're own little world where they didnt talk about it and eat and smile and all would be forgotten, unspoken of. He really didn't want to go home. He looked at the person to his right. She brought up Tessa alot, did it bother her? that he had someone? why? why should it? and yet he sensed that it did.

"You want to get another drink?"

....._"I would buy a ticket on that ride." _said the red angela on her left shoulder

..._Your not a cheerleader." _said the white gowned Brennan on her right.

...._he is there for the taking honey."....._

She could do it, she could be the cheerleader, for one night, just one night, she could be the cheerleader. ....Then what? what about tomorrow? and cases and files? crimes? what would they have then? they would have her and him and ...Tessa? no. she was no cheerleader, and she never would be.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? Tessa will be worried about you."


End file.
